dirtybombfandomcom-20200222-history
Redeye
Merc Overview More effective at closer ranges than a pure sniper, Redeye specializes in throwing concealing Smoke Grenades to confuse and disorient enemies, and then using his Infra-Red Goggles to spot and engage them with his battle rifle. He is also good at Slashing and Hacking away at his foes with his trusty kukri melee weapon. Profile The dossier on Redeye's lengthy service in the Australian SAS is a thick one. Time after time he earned field promotions for outstanding bravery, until being busted back down to Trooper for insubordination, or refusal to follow orders, or both. By the time of his discharge for knowing too much about everyone in the regiment, he had an average rank of corporal, but no pension. Now that he's taken to the private sector he's his own boss for a change. Too bad his sole employee is a total buffoon who hates his waste-of-space boss. Redeye can use his Smoke Grenade ability to conceal his friends and blind his enemies, and his Infrared sight and marksman rifle to take out foes from a distance. He’s a tactical interrupter, capable of suddenly concealing his teammates’ movements while disrupting the enemy. Abilities Smoke Grenade Redeye throws out a smoke grenade obscuring vision to both the enemy team and friendly team for 12 seconds. The smoke grenade has a 25 second cooldown and takes 170 explosive damage to disperse the smoke. The smoke grenade can also be used to put out Stoker's Molotov Grenade. The smoke will always take more than 1 explosive to put out, no matter how much damage it does. IR Goggles Redeye's IR Goggles highlight and spot heat signatures, like enemy players, within 0.2s of visual contact. IR Goggles last for 13 seconds and can be used to see through smoke for devastating effect. If toggled before the end of the 13 second duration the IR googles will go on a short 3 second cooldown. Weapons Redeye's Default loadout is the G75 Veteran Sniper Primaries * Dreiss AR * Grandeur SR (Default) * PDP-70 Secondaries * Caulden (Default) * M9 * DE .50 Melee * Beckhill Combat Knife * Kukri (Default) * Stilnotto Stiletto Loadouts Quotes Upon selection in full profile: *I spy with my red eye...something beginning in...BANG! Upon starting a match/deploying into a match: * G'day. * Hi. * Howdy. Upon killing/finishing a player with a melee attack: * Dag, dag, dag! Ohh, this dagger is just great! * DAIGADAGA DOO! (Pun on the word "dagger" and The Flintstones impression) Upon throwing a smoke grenade: * Smoke out! * Smoke! * Far from the madding cloud... * Did you hear a cloud noise? * The sight of you offends my eye. * They can't hit what they can't see. Execution Pre-Round quotes: * I'll make you disappear... using smoke... and then... uhh.. make you disappear! Again. Forever. Permanently. By shooting you.... with my rifle... * Are you not entertained? If not, don't tell me. No point. Special Taunts: * What we do in life echoes in maternity. Wait, no... * At my signal...unleash smells. * No mate. It's not a Kangaroo scrotum. * For the last time, a "Jolly Swagman" is not an MP3 player. * I knew a paramedic from Paramatta who talked like you. Shark got 'em. * Don't make me disappear you for good. * Strewth, it's you. Trivia * Redeye is spelled "Redeye", capital R and lowercase E. RedEye and Red Eye are considered incorrect as indicated by the Redeye's Merc Profile. * He is possibly inspired by Old Snake (Metal Gear Solid 4) as both characters have a similar appearance including an eye-patch with red light. * Redeye is the only merc with the Kukri Knife as the default melee weapon. * Some of Redeye's special taunts are misquotes from the movie Gladiator. "At my signal, unleash smells." "What we do in life, echoes throughout maternity, no wait..." * When Redeye throws a smoke grenade, he sometimes says "They can't hit what they can't see." This quote is shared with Phantom, as he says it when he activates his refractive armor. * During the Rogue en Vogue event, Redeye was one of the suspects chosen in the fourth week, alongside Fletcher, Fragger, and Kira. Beta Info N/A References More Category:Recon